


Acting In Love

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actor AU, Blue will cut you, Convo, Dream has a love hate relationship with sleep, Error and blue fight a lot, Error is devious, Error is much gay to much for inky, Error king of kisses, Horror makes monsters, Ink is major gay, Killer is a big bro, NM is the safe friend, No one has the same personality, No seriously blue will cut a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Soooo this is branching a bit from a convo on chapter 30 of In Which We Give This Empty Can Some Motherly Instincts And Not Yeet Him. Honestly go read it, there are even more convos ABOUT the fic on it. and give Writer some comments to brighten their day.Basically the idea of a space away from the creators turned to this.Writer: Bookwyrm is to blame this time uwu also yes i do enjoy comments. I love them. University might make it hard to answer all of them though ;w;
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: Conversations [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 150
Kudos: 43





	Acting In Love

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Actor Au where the stars can get away from the fans

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink and Error actually get along and chat in cafes.

Error doesn’t have haphephobia in real life, neither does he have the tear tracks. That’s part of the make up.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink does have the splotches but his eyelights are naturally white.  
Dream and blue have magic contacts for the stars.  
Nightmare has first dibs on the shower

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink’s eyelight constantly changing is cgi effect.

They just pour the goop on Nightmare, the tentacles are just cgi as well.

Ink and Error have a double stunt buddies and they are Pale and Template.

Ink is less hyperactive and more calm in real life. He likes coffee. He and Error get along as friends.

Stretch isn’t actually Blue’s brother he appears sometimes and sometimes he doesn’t.

Nightmare doesn’t get as much spotlight because of the amount of workload put into his whole makeover.

If he does getting out one episode takes a whole month. Or two months.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ...its actually really hard to yell at ink.... he is just so calm and nice and u feel bad when I have to insult him and he just says its OK just do it. He's a nice guy! We do tease NM about leaving a trail though

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Not gonna lie, acting this character is though. They always have to do retakes because some of the lines are just ridiculous or extremely vulgar. It’s also kind of hard to be vulgar?

Dream in real life is sassy and just always tired. He likes to just lay down on the couch and sleep a lot. He barely sleeps because he’s a workaholic that has several other acting gigs going on besides this one.

Nightmare and Dream can often be found just wearing meme shirts together. Morbid humor mostly.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
those too are actually twins .... and NM is the super cheery one. Not overly Friendly but more like he always just had a nice day

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream is the depressed bean. Suprisingly enough. He keeps up an act.

Nightmare worries about his brother overworking sometimes but Dream never lets him take on any of the other acting gigs. Not unless there aren't any other choice. Dream has fallen sick before due to overworking.

Nightmare likes to bring tea and cookies. Ink and Nightmare swap baking ideas and cafe names a lot.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue is quite sarcastic and to get though the act he pretends the whole sweet and innocent is pure sass and sarcasm. He needs a two black coffees before being talked to

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue, Looks like a cinnamon roll but is actually murderous with words.

Ink, Nightmare, Dream and Error are the only actors that can have a chat with him. Ink and Nightmare are the only ones who get to have a friendly chat. Blue, Ink and Nightmare are coffee buddies.

Dream doesn't drink coffee, drinks extremely sugary stuff though. It's hard talking to Dream outside of work related reasons, mainly because Dream is always sleeping when it's not work related and no one wants to disturb him.

Dream doesn't have a lot of friends while Nightmare is the social one. Dream does have professional relationship with a lot of other directors and actors though.

They used to be poor, Nightmare and Dream, which is why Dream is such a workaholic.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error and blue trade insults but are those bitches that would stab someone messing with their friend then smack the person they protected. They are too similar and error too receptive to real insults towards him to ever be more then rivals that know each other really well

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink gets smacked a lot.

These two totally hanged out under a bridge once.

These two totally make trash jokes at each other as well. Cynicism at its peak. Ink worries about them. He worries a lot.

Nightmare is a lot less likely to get into troublesome situations unlike Ink, who is the type to go and save an animal from a car crash.

Ink is the monster equivalent of Keanu Reeves.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
nightmare is the one that says they shouldn't get drink on a weeknight

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error and Blue silently try to outdo each other in drinking if Ink doesn't supervise them.

Ink: Guys....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: imma.... imma drink you *hic* under the table small fry  
Blue: In your drunken dreams bitch  
Ink: *wearing a designated driver pin and a drinking a dr pepper* ..... why guys?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink is forever the designated Driver.

Nightmare, when driving, is often too careful. He gets anxious. Ink just tells him not to worry about it whenever Nightmare feels like he’s not pulling his own weight.

Dream drinks, and somehow he gets his energy back when drinking. His energy is used solely used to tell his co workers off for their secret bad habits.

Dream: You're never going to get a boyfriend.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: blue, yer such a biiiiiiiitch. Like MAN you are a bitch.  
Ink: dream stop.  
Dream: innnk? Yer nice ya kno? Such a good friend to my brother....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: I'm glaad you're heere, he deserves all the good friends..........he deserves the world, and everything else i can't get for him........................................

Dream's extremely self critical and it shows when he's drunk.

Ink worries about Dream the most. Ink in real life is the most mom friend and the most functional among the actor groups.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink, In character, a disaster  
Ink, in life, only functional one there is

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Yes!!!!

Ink: Oh hello I'm looking for- Error there you are- ERROR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?

Error: *is balancing himself on the edge of a window while balancing a cup filled with soda on the tip of his nose hole* Oh hey Ink.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: blue dared me that bitch

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Error please come down here *voice cracking in panic and anxiety in his attempt to stay calm, is having flashbacks to his times in high school*

im flooding in the angst.

Ink has an older brother that is now comatose in a hospital... because he jumped off during his last year in high school.

All the money from his acting career goes to funding his brother's hospital bills.

Ink doesn't talk about his brother at all, but people do notice that he has some fear of heights, and that he doesn't do well with seeing people stand on the edge of a certain amount of height, like from the second story of a building.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: ink you okay man? Ink? Hey let's sit at the table

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Just-just please don't ever stand over the window like that again-

Error, concerned and is making sure Ink sits down at the table, even as Ink grips his clothing seemingly without noticing: Okay, okay, I won't do that again...Ink, you're shaking bud.

Ink: *tries to catch his breath* Sorry-

Error: It's okay, you're panicking, breathe.

Template: *walks in* Hey Ink did you find Error.... is everything okay?

Ink: *shakes his head* Yeah- I'm... I'm fine... *rubs at his school like he has a headache*

Error: You needed me for something?

Template: Er, the director wants to talk to you about the next couple of scenes.

Error: *glances at Blue, who already has gotten back with water*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: okay ... blue you watch ink and be useful for once.  
Blue: bitch you get moving and don't be late.

\---------  
Error:..... excuse me did you just say ..... accidental kiss scene?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Director: Yep. The writers have been wanting to give this surprise to the fans for a while now, have the whole scene played out, and it's an integrable to how the show will continue on.

Error: *thinking back to some of the other scenes* Right, so that's what the tensions were for... Have you talked to Ink about this?

Director: We have, and we wanted to talk to you about this as well... by the way, is Ink ok? The lad would usually be here for discussions like these...

Error: Uh-

Ink: *comes in* Sorry for being late! I kind of got held up in the breakroom!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: ......ink.....there's a kiss scene.  
Ink: oh. Huh. Ok. Wow me and error huh..... *faint blush*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(Later)

Error: So, you wanna practice?

Ink: Hm?? :D

Error: The kiss scene.

Ink: *full on blush* U-um sure!

Error: Welp, bye then and uh, see ya tomorrow, we can talk about it more later.... *waves as he leaves towards the train station*

Ink: *waves back with a smile on his face, his cheeks warm*

Nightmare: *is grinning*

Ink: What's that look for??

Nightmare: Oh, nothing nothing, you look so happy~

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: hmm the script doesn't mention tongue or not.... should we practice both? .... am i to use all my tongues? is it supposed to be acident turned opportunity?  
Ink: ......*cannot compute possibilities*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Uh Uh *grabs script* I-It says it's supposed to be an accident mid battle and uh-

Error: Have you kissed before?

Ink: ........

Error: So, this is going to be your first kiss huh?

Ink: Don't make fun of me.

Error: I wouldn't man.

Error: So, considering our characters, we should maybe act shocked and stuff...I probably won't be using all my tongues....

Ink: Acting caught off guard for my character... hmm that might be a bit hard-

Error: *gives him a peck on the cheek* That work?

Ink:....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ... i-i think the script wants mouth to mouth contact....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: Hoh? *walks around Ink to stand in front of him and leans down a bit with a soft smile* Then like this? *clacks his teeth softly against the others this time before pulling back, yellow blush adorning his cheeks, pair of yellow eye lights shimmering soflty against half lidded eye sockets*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: *wide eyed and stunned* ......um........uh........oooooh gosh

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: Ah, sorry was I being too forward? *leans back, feeling self conscious, thinking Aaaah get it together you knucklehead!!!*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: there's a reverse to that??????? *ink is still on clouds rn*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: U-um I suppose not...well, I suppose the directors will get us to practice accidentally crashing into each other anyway so- we could, uh, stop here if you want?

Error: although, he looks happy?... I can't be sure of that though, i've been told I'm too assertive before...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: no no i-i need to practice so i don't actually bet this stunned and for get my lines

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: Alright then...do you want to try initiating it? It might ease you more into the idea at the very least...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(poor inky man, only time he is not calm and collected)  
Ink: o-okay,,,

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(Yep yep)

Error: Alright then, how you want me?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: *gay panic*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: ...Maybe you would like me to lean down for you?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: yes please... oh wait oh um

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: ? *tilts head*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: ok ok just do it. I can handle-*is kissed silly*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error continues to tease Ink like this and Ink just soon enough gets spiteful enough to initiate it instead of going into gay panic mode.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *smirks into kiss*  
Ink: pulls away* ..... you totally planned that didn't you?  
Error: opportunities inky opportunities

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: You're more devious than you seem to be.

Error: Is that a jab at my personality?

Ink: *pats shoulder* Take it as a compliment~

Error: Hoooh confident now are we? Then, you wanna try with tongues?

Ink: Heh?

Error: French kissing~

Ink: T-the script d-doesn't go that way-

Error: Who knows where the writers want the script to lead off to~

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: there's always another episode, think that they will stop at a single kiss?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Err um! Fine then!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error got lots of kisses that night. Nightmare got told all about it the next day. Blue tried tk go fight error when he heard.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: BASTARD YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF INK AREN'T YOU????

Error: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT YOU WANNA FIGHT???

Ink: Can you guys not?...

Blue: INK WHY THIS BASTARD?!?!?!?

Ink: It was...practice for the script...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue: that bitch better not do anything else.  
Ink: we were going for coffee later. To talk about where we think our roles are going.  
Error: blue be a professional for once! We are both adults! And maybe we can see where this goes too!  
Ink: r-really?!?  
Nightmare: stop being so dramatic guys!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: You're both gay we get it.

Nightmare totally doing that one meme once.

"And you think 'No I'm not gay'."

"You are."

"You are gay."

Ink being gay was already a thing everyone knew and it was nothing new.

But the gayness got amplified with Error.

Blue basically sees Ink as a little brother of his at this point.

At some point, two weeks into going out with each other, Ink finally makes the decision to bring Error with him while visiting his brother.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error is casual gay, ink is flamboyantly gay.  
Error brings flowers to the visit and a book to read aloud

ink has q notebook he adds things his brother will want to see when he wakes up

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Photos, pressed flowers, he writes all these little tidbits besides them...

The notebooks fill two entire bookcases back at Ink’s home, in a seperate private room.

Error: ...You know, I could donate for your brother.

Ink: No... i can’t accept that. I didn’t introduce you to my brother to take advantage of that.

Error: ....Even though I’m offering?

Ink: Well, we’re kind of celebrities after all, aren’t we? I wouldn’t want to be the cause of a scandle. That would be troublesome for both of us... people can be the worst in unexpected ways after all. *remembering how Chronicle was treated in high school, and what the reason for that treatment was*

Error: I can’t deny that... but still...

Ink: ....

Error: ....Lets say the fact that we’re dating became public. Wouldn’t it bring more troublesome rumors if I wasn’t partially paying for the hospital bills?

Ink, thinking: I’m not sure if you would stick long enough for that...

——————————-

Meanwhile, Dream got sick again.

Nightmare: ...You know, brother, I could-

Dream: We’ve had this discussion already *cough* You don’t have to take on anymore jobs.

Nightmare: ......Hai.

Nightmare ends up distracting himself by becoming a listening ear for his friends that have relationship problems.

———————

Horror works part time as an actor and full time as a sculptor for horrific masks.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
horror is a monster maker! Make-up and design....  
Error be smooth like that to slide into relationship without triggering too much guilt for poor inky.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error, thinking: I'm just selfish after all... using excuses like the 'media' and 'statuses' and stuff just to go out with you...

Meanwhile, Nightmare;

"This is more dramatic than a soap opera."

Killer and Dust work with Horror on slasher movies most of the time. Killer is hard working and values teamwork. He gives Nightmare a decent amount of workload and doesn;t baby him, which is why Nightmare and Killer are closer than the others Nightmare is friends with.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: ... so ink hows error been?  
Ink: he is really sweet and nice. He invited me to his apartment for a movie night and we watched comedies and had popcorn and we made pizza together. It.... it really wonderful. He had this blanket I kinda want to steal now.  
Nightmare: ...he's your boyfriend. You are allowed to steal his fluffy things.  
Ink: ....holy shit.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error dies happily inside whenever he sees Ink wearing one of his sweaters because Ink is smaller than him.

also, they make sure to keep their relationship private until the show finally gets to the slow burn point regarding Ink and Error's relationship. Like, they have a closer bond.

The fangirls were going wild over the slowburn Errink. They go even wilder once they learn Errink is in real life too.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the producers are eating this up too

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Errink: *comes out that they're a couple*

The Producers:

*all raise fists up in the air and go like 'yes hell yes' quietly*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Producer 1: you two literally jumped our ratings by ACTUALLY dating. Wow. The fangirls love you two.  
Error: ..... this isn't going to have weird effects ok n the story to have fan service is it?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Producer 1: No no there is already a whole story laid out... and besides that, we don't want to deviate too much from the plot itself.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Producer 3: ....honestly i like this a lot. you two are cute  
Ink: ......*blushy*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error and Ink act like such a lovey dovey couple. Blue is pissy, and acts like a disapproving brother in law. The rest of the cast are supportive, so long as they don’t have to do multiple retakes because Error will sometimes make Ink laugh really hard.

Not all the time but there are times bloopers happened because Error made an inside joke off screen.

Error: ....ohitsthedog

Ink: *ends up breaking character to laugh* Error why???

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the dvd release of the series has Boyfriend bloopers.... Error and Ink making each other laugh

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
They have a section of regular bloopers, and then they have the specific Boyfriend bloopers for the fans.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ... i cannot ... omg THATS SO EMBARASSING!!!!!  
Error: ....they are totally cashing in on our relationship goodness

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: Capitalism at its finest.

Producer 1:........I mean, they were already going to be featured with the rest of the bloopers, and you two knew that.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ... you made it easy for the crazy shippers to access video on me and ink. you guys totally love the attention it gets

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Producer 2: I love the profit the attention brings. It means we get to pay the staff more adequately, and it means we get to afford materials we have to use for the props and the costumes. Staff also includes the entire cast.

Script writer: So far you two coming out as a couple has made an interesting challenge. Mainly, the challenge of making the plot itself more interesting than Errink content.

Co-writer: It's extremely challenging.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ...are you saying that me and ink are better than anything you guys can come up with.  
Producer 4: you two are fucking adorable okay!?!?!?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Producer 2: Basically yeah.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ...... -_-  
Ink: .... y-you are pretty cute

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: Well, we're both cute. *humphs*

Producer 1: Ah your characters narcissism is rubbing off huh?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ......... holy shit

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: I've been doing this acting gig for too long... Is this the point where I go senile in my career?

Ink: You're still too young to go senile Error....

posted new chapter for Passion~

good night~~

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: i go senile when i want to ink, its a part of acting.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Pffft ok hon guess we’re going to go senile together-

Blue: HOLD UP we CANNOT handle your characters in real life! I would end up killing you both with my bare hands and you would have no power to stop me.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: shut it bitch i was having a moment with my amazing boyfriend!  
Ink: oh no i suddenly have memory issues.... what did you say blue?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: Oh Hell No

Ink and Error pull pranks on the rest of crew like this then stop acting and end up laughing at how ridiculous all that was.

This lasts a whole day.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
thats so sweet~

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The cast sometimes make fun of their respective character. Or sometimes just have their own theories regarding the characters they're playing.

Blue: I'm pretty sure that under that sweet exterior Blue(the character) is holding several knives, and a hammer. But not like Amy Rose no, he's more like... what is that anime trope? I think it was a trope?

Cross: You mean yandere?

Blue: Yes you weeaboo that's the stuff- Anyways, yeah, I'm pretty sure Blue is secretly Yandere, and if he ever falls in love with one of the outcode characters everyone will be doomed.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Producer 2: ..... makes a note don't mind me

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: ...Does this mean i get to hold knives in the future? And beat the crap out of everyone?

Ink: :(

Blue: Not you.

Ink: :)

Nightmare: :(

Blue: ...your character.

Nightmare: :|

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue is that actor that raid the prop closet for fake knives to stab his co-workers off set.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
oh my god yes he would.

sometimes during the bloopers Error and Blue would snark at each other.

There are fans that ship Error and Blue together sometimes.

Then they see how Ink tries to mediate between them.

And now the fangirls are starting to ship Error x Ink x Blue

Blue: I will go into your house and steal all your burritos don't test me.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: DON'T do that! There's already a growing fan base for a poly between me you and ink!  
Blue: THERE'S....WHAT.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: Listen, if I end up in a poly it would be for an elaborate scheme to straight up marry Ink and leave you in the dust. There would be no romance or whatever.

Ink: But you would marry me?

Blue: Because you’re the only one around here that has his shit together.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: fuck you blue like id die to your weak ass

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: Bet fucker.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error and blue both raided the props closet and are now beating each other with bone attack props. Nightmare is worried next to ink. Ink is deadpaning. Error is monologuing on 'fighting the villian for his fair prince' .... it is all caught on tape....

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
sksksksksksksksksksks

This is the queerplatonic relationship at its finest.

They're not friendly but they understand each other. Even if they hate it.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: *walks in, needs coffee* Your idiots are being stupid nightmare.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: .....I think they will be fine.

*crashing noises, Blue’s maniacal laughter echoing*

Nightmare: ....I think.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *faint yell*  
Blue; *stitch laughter*  
NM: ........ *sweatdrops*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: ....If they kill each other I have a plan to ensure it looks like they mysteriously disappeared.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: but not a plan to stop them?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: *yawns* If those idiots decide to actually murder someone no one can convince them otherwise. They're serious with the choices they make after all. *plops down on break room couch* Good night, wake me when they stop fighting *is out*

Nightmare: ....Dream's good at getting a read on people....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare just pulls his brothers skull onto his lap and let's him sleep

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cute brotherly bonding basically....

Dream sleeping in the breakroom is a sign of how secure it is from cameras and outsiders in general. Dream only sleeps and stops keeping his composure when there aren't any camera turned towards him.

On camera, Dream looks like a calm, composed gentleman(skeleton), so seeing how he's really like when not working was a shock for the crew.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream is blunt and matter-of-fact kinda guy. Is only soft for his brother and little kids. If he had more time he'd show up at children's hospitals more.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Children like him, both human and monsterkind. Dream has also made donations before, and doesn't stand for child abuse. At all.

......................................

One time he got sick, like, really bad. Like, he can't think, and is disoriented, and just gripping at Nightmare while feeling like he's dying- oh wait that's just how fevers are right?

(fevers suck, you just feel weak all over, and it feels like you will die no matter what you do and you're just desperately trying to cling to a lifeline while leaning your head against something cool- that's my experience with fevers anyway)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
fevers SUCK!!!! And dream once tried to work though a fever on set and just babbled insanely for a bit until a goopy nightmare pulled him into the break room to rest

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: I told you it was bad this morning!!!

Dream: ....

Nightmare: The least you could do is listen to me when I always listen to you! *aggressively dips clean towel into cold water and places it on Dream's skull after wringing it out*

Dream:.....Sorry.... *still breathing heavily a bit*

Nightmare: ......I wish you would rely on me more. I wish I could trust you to trust me......

Dream: M'sorry.

Nightmare: *tightens grips on Dream's hands* ....I hope you prove you're sorry with your actions one day instead of words.

and this is done privately because Ink could tell they were going to have a highly emotional moment at the time.

Killer ends up eventually having a talk with Dream.

Killer: You know, your brother is a very capable person. I can see him being able to do a lot more than what he's currently doing.

Dream: ...That isn't necessary...

Killer: And if he wants to do it?

Dream: ...

Killer: He enjoys acting you know? Prop making too. I bet if he was given the chance he would be able to go far... but, he holds himself back. I've been wondering why...

Dream: Are you trying to imply something?

Killer: You already know what I'm trying to imply.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
OOF KILLER. Hitting dream in the weak spots

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Yep yep Killer has no mercy, especially not when the person he became personally attached to is being put to worry like this.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer is the big bro police

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
he do be like dat.

Killer: Get your shit together your smaller siblings are suffering.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer is a psuedo bro to the twins now. cannot convince me otherwise

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
sksksksksksksks

Killer makes sure Dream doesn't push himself too hard, and usually arranges elaborate schemes to ensure that Dream takes breaks a lot more often... relieves a lot of worry off of Nightmare's shoulders.

Killer also helps Nightmare get the confidence and push to take on more responsibilities, get out of that shield Dream had ended up creating for his twin.

Eventually Nightmare manages to share equal amounts of burden with Dream, and Dream is a lot more energetic than he usually is... the first time he genuinely smiles is a shocker.

Dream also ends up being dragged around by the crew the moment he has more free time to socialising

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is a lightweight when the crew goes out drinking.... Nightmare can hold his liquor.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Absolutely this is canon now.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: i wuv you broooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
NM: you have had two drinks dream.  
Dream: Have-Have i told you how much i love you??? I TOLD you i love you right??? RIGHT????

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: Nightmare is too good for any of us... for this world....

Killer: Alright you bro-con you've had enough.

Dream: not a bro-con if it's the basic truth.

Blue: Honestly speaking I agree. I would not be surprised if tiny birds flew in through your window and helped you get into your clothes every morning, like in those disney movies.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: ..... i only have one budgie, blue.  
Blue: you are a god damn disney princess.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue, clearly drunk: I've known Nightmare and Ink for like, a year or something now, and if anything happened to them I will take down the government and burn the whole acting industry down.

Error, is recording: Here here.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: don't you already stab people all the time??? wouldn't it be like more impressive if you did something peaceful that goes against your nature???? like like hug a baby deer or sumthing???

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue, still drunk, clearly won't remember any of this: Listen, I will kiss you if this show keeps going on for like, 2 years or something. And maybe hug a baby deer.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: DON'T!!!! i wanna still have my-my boyfriend by then!!!! i didn't sign up fer poly!!!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Blue: ....now I wanna do it just to spite you.

Ink: *is laughing*

Killer: *keeps the recording before error can delete it* *secretly keeps it*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: FUCK YOU BITCH INK IS WAY CUTER THAN YOU!!!  
Blue: I KNOW THAT HE IS CUTE AS FUCK. YOU don'T DESERVE HIM!!! NO ONE DOES!  
Error: * sobs* NO ONE DESERVES THAT AMOUNT OF CUTE!!!!


End file.
